Às avessas
by Lilys Riddle
Summary: "É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que um homem solteiro, possuidor de uma boa fortuna, deve estar necessitado de uma esposa" Darcy estava bem longe disso. Viúvo, pai, professor desempregado. Nele pareciam se concentrar as piores qualidades socialmente esperadas de um bom partido. Até que uma nova oportunidade de emprego surge...através da mulher que ele mais despreza na vida.


**Guilherme**

— **ϔ—**

"É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que um homem solteiro, de posse de uma boa fortuna, deve estar necessitado de uma esposa"¹. Ao que tudo indicava, Guilherme Darcy estava bem longe disso. Viúvo, pai, professor desempregado. Nele pareciam se concentrar as piores qualidades socialmente esperadas de um "bom partido".

Naquela noite de verão, quando Guilherme entrou em seu apartamento, percebeu que sua irmã havia cochilado no sofá. A televisão ainda estava ligada e fichas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Ele desligou o aparelho e colocou o violão de lado.

Tentando não a acordar nem à Alice, ele carregou a irmã até o quarto deitando-a cuidadosamente na cama. Ainda que não estivesse muito longe dele em idade, Mariana era tão pequena que facilmente se confundiria com uma adolescente.

Durante toda aquela noite, Guilherme havia tocado no restaurante de um amigo para juntar algum dinheiro. Agora, perto das duas da manhã, o sono ainda não o havia alcançado. Ele gastaria o resto da madrugada no cubículo que ele e sua irmã teimavam em chamar de varanda. Escorado no balcão, Guilherme pôs a cabeça do lado de fora, espiando as estrelas. Aquele céu não chegava nem aos pés do da sua infância no interior, mas ainda podia lhe proporcionar uns poucos momentos de reflexão.

Por mais que sentisse saudades do local em que crescera, ele amava a cidade em que morava agora. Recife havia conquistado um espaço enorme em sua vida. Nessa cidade é que ele havia se tornado um homem de verdade, completamente sozinho pela primeira vez na vida.

Ele havia se virado das outras vezes, não seria diferente agora. Mas, para isso, pensou, precisaria arranjar um emprego, e logo. A falência do colégio em que trabalhava pegara a todos de surpresa e, àquela altura do campeonato, arranjar um emprego de professor de História estava se mostrando bastante difícil.

Guilherme bufou. Estava extremamente cansado de tudo.

Foi quando um grupo de pessoas, que havia aparecido há alguns segundos no final da rua, chamou sua atenção. Eles cantavam com todos os pulmões uma marchinha conhecida, escorados uns nos outros, parecendo mais alegres do que o normal. Completamente bêbados, ele deduziu.

Guilherme sorriu e olhou para o relógio. Ao menos o Carnaval havia chegado.

 **Catarina**

— **ƺ —**

Àquela hora, Cecília já devia estar dormindo. Catarina sabia que, depois de um dia de trabalho no hospital, a hora do sono de sua irmã era sagrada, então, ela fechou a porta com máximo de cuidado possível. Ao pensar nisso, deu-se conta de que ela própria também estava morta de cansaço.

— Por que você fica até tão tarde naquele escritório?

— Você me assustou! — Ela levou a mão ao peito, sentindo os pelos de seu braço arrepiarem.

— Sua cara está péssima. — Cecília estava sentada no sofá e usava uma daquelas suas camisas velhas, mas confortáveis, que ela se recusava a aposentar. Catarina sorriu internamente, apenas sua irmã conseguia ficar estonteante vestida daquela forma.

— Eu tive uns problemas no trabalho. — Ela livrou-se de sua bolsa e sentou no sofá ao lado da irmã. — Nada demais. — Acrescentou, antes que Cecília se alarmasse. — E você? O que faz acordada tão tarde?

— Não estava conseguindo dormir. — Cecília sorriu. — Que problemas são esses, posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

— Não vamos falar sobre isso. — Ela encostou a cabeça no braço do sofá e fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar. — Prefiro saber como foi seu dia. O trabalho nos hospitais já aumentou?

— Já. As pessoas parecem perder o bom senso quando o carnaval se aproxima.

— Você sabe minha opinião, Cecília, você devia abandonar um dos hospitais em que trabalha. Se você ao menos precisasse de todos eles para viver... mas não é o caso.

— Não é como se eu estivesse me matando de tanto trabalhar, Cate. Eu só... estou satisfeita com minha profissão. É gratificante. Além do mais, não me sinto confortável em apenas usufruir o dinheiro que vem do seu trabalho e do nosso papai. Eu quero ter minhas próprias conquistas.

— Está bem. Faça o que achar melhor para você. Eu não quero discutir novamente. — Catarina beijou a testa dela e levantou-se. — Amanhã ainda tenho que ver um assunto sobre sua festa de aniversário com nossa tia.

— Ela continua com essa ideia? Ainda está em tempo de cancelar. — Cecília fez uma careta.

— Bem, eu posso tentar demover nossa tia da ideia, mas você tem que me liberar de ir à Olinda com vocês amanhã.

Assim como Catarina suspeitava, a resposta à proposta havia sido negativa como das outras vezes.

...

O sábado de Zé Pereira prometia ser um dia quente. Catarina ainda não acreditava que sairia em um dia tão quente quando poderia ficar trancada em seu quarto com o ar-condicionado ligado no máximo e lendo seu livro do momento.

Ao chegar à sala, ela encontrou Cecília, seu primo George, Ricardo — colega de trabalho de sua irmã — e sua namorada, Carla. Todos estavam prontos e esperando-a com feições muito animadas — exceto George, claro — para pessoas que estavam prestes a se jogar no meio da multidão enlouquecida dos blocos de Olinda. Pelo menos era desse modo que Catarina encarava o carnaval. Qualquer um que fosse àquele tipo de festa de livre e espontânea vontade deveria ser louco.

Mas ela tinha que fazer justiça ao seu primo. George só havia concordado em ir para ficar ao seu lado, mesmo que ela nunca houvesse incentivado sua aproximação. Ela só não era grossa com ele para não magoar sua tia.

— Aleluia, Cate! Só esperávamos por você! — Ricardo reclamou.

— Por que não está vestindo algo vermelho e amarelo!? — Carla falou num tom recriminatório.

— Por quê? Eu acho que estou muito bem. — Ela disse, olhando para suas roupas.

— Eu concordo com você, Cate! Está muito bonita, apesar das roupas simples. — George interveio, em uma tentativa de elogio. Catarina forçou um riso de agradecimento para o primo. Ricardo deu uma risada, mas conteve-se ao perceber seu olhar assassino para ele.

— Ora! Em que mundo vocês vivem!? — Cecília replicou e empurrou a irmã de novo para o quarto com a ajuda de Carla. — Nós vamos para o "Eu acho é pouco", lembra?! "Eu acho é pouco! Eu quero é mais"! — Ela cantarolou o hino do bloco. — As cores do bloco são o vermelho e amarelo!

— Aquilo vai estar completamente lotado. — Catarina observou receosa para as opções de vestimenta que Cecília retirava de seu guarda-roupas, tentando escolher uma que não a fizesse parecer com uma funcionária da McDonnald's.

— Essa é a graça, menina! — Carla respondeu num tom que fez Catarina tremer.

— Nosso conceito de diversão é bastante diferente, Carla.

...

Às quatro da tarde, eles já estavam misturados à multidão vermelha e amarela que se concentrava em frente ao Mosteiro de São Bento à espera de o bloco sair. Alguns foliões eram mais ousados e iam completamente fantasiados, arrancando risadas de quem passava por eles. Catarina não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquela multidão de gente — ela incluída — parecia um monte de pipoca, pululando na panela.

Pensando bem, aquilo tudo não era tão horrível como ela fazia questão de dizer para todos. Ela nunca admitiria, mas, às vezes, até conseguia abstrair o sol escaldante e a multidão e se divertir em alguns momentos. Ah, e o cheiro de cerveja também, ela acrescentou mentalmente. Mas, desde o falecimento de seu pai, que era louco pelo Carnaval, ela havia deixado de gostar daquela festividade. Cecília, por sua vez, insistia que elas mantivessem a tradição do sábado de Zé Pereira e, para não entristecer a irmã, Catarina sempre acabava cedendo.

Absorta em suas divagações, ela não reparou quando a fila em que seus amigos seguiam havia tomado outra direção e só veio a se dar conta de que estava perdida do grupo quando, por engano, segurou a mão do rapaz a sua frente, pensando ser Ricardo. Quando o rapaz se virou com um sorriso no rosto e uma placa que dizia "Ginecologista" pendurada no pescoço, Catarina percebeu que havia algo de errado. Morta de vergonha e na agonia para se esconder, ela encontrou refúgio no primeiro canto que viu: um dragão de quase três metros de altura.

 **Guilherme**

— **ϔ—**

Pela primeira vez, Guilherme, Murilo e Mariana acompanhavam o bloco "Eu acho é pouco" ao invés de participarem do Galo da Madrugada. O calor era intenso e, cada vez mais, chegavam pessoas no local da concentração para a saída do bloco. O estandarte, o enorme dragão vermelho e amarelo de que tanto haviam escutado falar, a orquestra de sopro e a bateria, todos já estavam prontos para começar as andanças pelas ladeiras de Olinda.

Anunciando o início do desfile do bloco, o dragão vermelho e amarelo criou vida quando os homens ergueram as hastes que o sustentavam, começando a passar entre os foliões. A turba de gente já tomava seu rumo e a banda de músicos já tocava um conhecido ritmo: "ta rã rã nã nã nã...", quando Guilherme se arriscou a dar uns passinhos de frevo no local apertado em que estavam, arrancando risadas da irmã e do primo.

— Esse ano está bem mais organizado não acham? — Mariana observou.

— Sim, eu até consigo tirar o pé do chão e colocar no mesmo lug...! — Guilherme ia completando quando, de repente, recebeu um jato d'água vindo da arma de brinquedo de um menino.

Guilherme olhou penetrantemente para o seu ofensor, estreitando os olhos. O menino ficou paralisado, pensando que ele ia brigar. Mas, então, para a surpresa do garoto, Guilherme pegou emprestada uma arma de brinquedo de um folião ao lado e começou a devolver o jato. A criança, gargalhando, correu até seus pais, que também riram da situação. Quando finalmente seu oponente se rendeu, Guilherme sorriu triunfante e bagunçou os cabelos do menino.

No caminho de volta para onde estava, no entanto, ele foi interrompido pelo dragão que o "engoliu" antes que ele tivesse percebido o perigo iminente. Além das pessoas que o carregavam, havia outras passando por dentro da fera de pano. Imaginando que se ficasse mais tempo no interior do boneco ela se perderia de Mariana e Murilo, Guilherme voltou-se para sair. Nesse momento, ele foi abalroado por uma mulher que acabara de entrar esbaforida. Apressada, ela mal parecia tê-lo notado. Quando finalmente a mulher dignou-se a olhá-lo, ele não pode deixar de notar seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco.

— D-desculpe! — A mulher disse.

Antes que Guilherme pudesse responder que não havia problema, as pessoas que passavam por dentro do dragão os empurraram cada um para uma ponta. Ele ainda olhou para trás uma ou duas vezes, onde a mulher havia ficado, e, em todas as vezes, notou que ela também o espiava. Ele achou graça em como a boca dela estava ligeiramente entreaberta, mas não deixou de notar como ela era bonita e sorriu.

 **Catarina**

— **ƺ —**

"Que olhos são esses..." foi a única coisa que veio à mente de Catarina quando ela encarou o homem com quem trombara e notou aquele par de olhos azuis fascinantes.

Passado o choque, mal ela conseguira balbuciar um pedido de desculpas pela abalroada e os dois já haviam sido separados pelas pessoas que cruzavam o dragão. Curiosa e um tanto fascinada, ela continuou andando com as pessoas dentro do dragão, tentando espiar mais alguma coisa daquele rapaz. De costas para ela, Catarina só podia dizer que ele se sobressaía em altura aos demais e que seus cabelos eram negros. Ela notou, então, que ele olhou para trás, propositalmente para o local em que ela estava. Ao invés de desviar o olhar, ela manteve o contato visual, sentindo-se hipnotizada.

Até que ele olhou para trás mais uma vez e, dessa vez, sorriu para ela. Aquele pequeno gesto a fez voltar à realidade e perceber que ela estava encarando um completo estranho, debaixo de um dragão de pano e com uma expressão, no mínimo, constrangedora. Catarina sentiu seu coração acelerar quando percebeu que o homem tentava passar por entre as pessoas para chegar até ela.

Rapidamente, ela fugiu de dentro do dragão e, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, ficou feliz ao avistar George. Com certa dificuldade e praticamente empurrando algumas pessoas, ela chegou até o primo.

— Catarina! Onde você estava? Todos a estavam procurando! — George se adiantou ao vê-la se aproximando.

— Acabei me perdendo, George. — A alegria de momentos atrás se dissipou rapidamente. Ela olhou para os lados, verificando se o estranho de olhos fascinantes não a estava seguindo. Com um misto de alívio e desapontamento, ela percebeu que havia conseguido despistá-lo.

— O que foi? Está procurando alguém? — George perguntou.

— Sim. É que eu acabei de encontrar o cara mais lindo que já conheci na vida e, sem querer, me perdi dele. Estava me divertindo tanto! — Ela respondeu e segurou a risada ao notar a cara horrorizada do primo. Satisfeita por tê-lo deixado sem ação, ela correu para perto de Cecília. Depois disso, George ficou de cara emburrada durante o resto do dia.

 **Guilherme**

— **ϔ—**

— Estou morta! Quando nós chegarmos em casa a primeira coisa que vou fazer é tomar um belo de um banho. — Mariana comentou.

— E cair na cama! — Murilo disse, deixando escapar um bocejo.

Já era noite quando os três decidiram voltar e pegaram um ônibus. Mariana e Murilo conversavam sobre o novo emprego do primo num restaurante italiano. Guilherme até poderia participar da conversa dos outros dois, mas, extremamente cansado e com algumas latinhas de cerveja a mais do que o necessário circulando em sua cabeça, Guilherme preferiu fechar os olhos e tentou cochilar. Ainda ia demorar um pouco até eles terem que descer.

Absorto em seus pensamentos, nem mesmo um grupo de foliões fazendo estardalhaço no fundo do ônibus conseguia importuná-lo. Apesar de tentar dormir, sua mente traiçoeira o levava para a lembrança daquela mulher de cabelos cor de chocolate. Ele ainda havia tentado, em vão, achá-la, mas Murilo e Mariana o encontraram primeiro. Indagado pelos dois sobre quem ele estava procurando, ele desconversou. Seria muito estranho se confessasse que procurava por uma mulher que nunca tinha visto até então.

Porém, agora, enquanto observava a paisagem pela janela do ônibus, a imagem daquela mulher teimava em não sair de sua mente. A cidade estava mergulhada na noite. Os transeuntes passavam pelas calçadas, alguns, como ele, voltando para suas casas, outros que só estavam começando a se divertir. Guilherme lembrou-se de como ela o espiara e sorriu.

— E minha afilhada, como vai? — Murilo perguntou.

A simples menção de Alice o fez voltar para a realidade, porém.

— Alegre como sempre. Esse ano ela está no segundo ano².

Mentalmente, Guilherme sorriu ao lembrar-se da menina em seu primeiro dia de aula.

— Ele deve estar orgulhoso. — Murilo falou e, em seguida, ele e Mariana caíram no silêncio durante alguns instantes.

Guilherme podia sentir que os dois o observavam e preferiu continuar fingindo que dormia.

— Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que o vi saindo com alguém. — Murilo sussurrou.

— Ele nunca superou totalmente. — Mariana comentou no mesmo tom baixo.

— Mas já faz anos, Mari.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas isso não depende de nós, não é?

...

Ao chegarem em casa, os três encontraram Camila e Alice dormindo no chão da sala e, em volta delas, uma vasilha com resto de pipoca, copos, lápis de colorir e papéis. A televisão ainda estava ligada no _Netflix_.

Guilherme tocou de leve nas costas da adolescente para acordá-la.

— Ela deu muito trabalho? — Ele perguntou baixinho, enquanto pegava Alice do chão.

— Não! Ela é um anjo. — Camila sorriu ao ver Alice enlaçar o pescoço do pai com seus pequenos braços. — Nos divertimos muito com os filmes.

— Obrigada por cuidar dela para nós, Camila. Seus pais já chegaram?

— Provavelmente não. Vão ficar até altas horas se divertindo. — A jovem levantou-se num pulo.

Depois de dar o dinheiro da babá, Guilherme carregou a pequena até a cama e a cobriu com seu cobertor preferido da Minnie. Exausto, ele sentou na outra cama em frente à da filha, de Mariana. Observando a menina dormir, Guilherme enrolou em seu dedo um dos cachos negros do cabelo dela. Sua garotinha estava crescendo tão rápido. Do alto de seus quase seis anos, Alice já se sobressaia em relação ao restante da sua turma do colégio. Ela ia ser uma garota grande.

— Faz lembrar quando a gente era pequeno, não é? — Murilo murmurou. Guilherme percebeu que seu primo estava escorado no vão da porta, um lençol de cama jogado num dos ombros.

— Alice é um anjo comparada a nós. — Guilherme disse, lembrando-se de todas as trelas que ele e Murilo já haviam aprontado no sítio de seus pais. Eles eram dois pestinhas. Murilo mais por sua influência, Guilherme tinha que admitir.

— Bons tempos. — Murilo sorriu com o canto da boca e desapareceu pelo corredor.

Guilherme voltou o seu olhar para o porta-retratos que jazia na cabeceira da cama de Alice. A foto havia sido tirada pouco tempo depois do nascimento da menina. Ele podia falar de cada detalhe daquele dia como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem. Ana havia terminado de amamentar e insistia para que Guilherme pegasse a menina no colo, mas ele ainda estava aterrorizado com a possibilidade de quebrar aquele ser tão frágil. Ele sabia que, naquele dia, Ana tinha se transformado, definitivamente, em uma mãe. Enquanto ele, só amadureceria por completo bem um ano depois...

Guilherme se lembrava daqueles dias como a época mais difícil da sua vida até então. Não fosse a perspectiva de ter que cuidar da filha e a ajuda de Mariana nesse processo, ele não sabia se teria conseguido. Mesmo tanto tempo depois, ele não havia se esquecido de Ana completamente.

Ele suspirou baixinho. Talvez fosse realmente o momento de tentar seguir em frente, como sua família tanto esperava dele. Qual fora a última vez que havia se relacionado com alguém para valer? Todos os envolvimentos de que ele se recordava haviam sido passageiros — por culpa exclusiva dele. Era como se ele tivesse se fechado completamente para qualquer outra relação.

Ele pensou em Alice. Mariana era brilhante, mas, um dia, sua irmã teria sua própria família, seus próprios filhos. Alice precisava da figura de uma mãe. Não que ele não conseguisse se virar sozinho com a filha, mas havia certas coisas que só uma mãe tinha tato para lidar. E, obviamente, ou melhor, principalmente, não era só isso. Ele também precisava de alguém.

Antes de investir em qualquer relacionamento, porém, Guilherme lembrou a si próprio que precisava arranjar um emprego. Com esse pensamento, ele levantou-se e beijou a testa da filha antes de sair.

Momentos depois, já de banho tomado e deitado em sua cama, Guilherme não conseguia pregar os olhos. Ele observava o espaço vazio ao seu lado.

 **Murilo**

— **β —**

O carnaval havia passado e a cidade começava a voltar ao normal. Algumas pessoas mais ousadas ainda teimavam em emendar o feriadão com a quinta-feira, mas, fora isso, todos já haviam voltado à rotina.

Passada a animação das festividades, no entanto, tudo parecia estar dando errado para Murilo. Naquela manhã, o proprietário do estúdio no centro da cidade que alugava havia pedido as chaves do local ainda naquela semana. Ele ainda havia tentado argumentar que tinha direito a um aviso prévio, mas o proprietário insistira que era um caso de urgência na família e ele acabou cedendo. Ele sempre cedia.

Para completar, durante todo o expediente, Murilo recebeu mais gritos do que o usual de seu chefe. Ele estava completamente atordoado com o seu mais novo problema e desconfiava que houvesse atrapalhado mais do que ajudado. No fim, seu castigo foi lavar a louça.

Ele sabia que não deveria se submeter àquele tratamento, mas não gostava de bancar o garoto chorão. Como sempre, aguentou tudo de bom grado. E, pensando pelo lado positivo, enquanto lavava as pilhas e mais pilhas de louça, teria todo o tempo do mundo para pensar em como resolver seu problema. Ao final do dia, com os dedos enrugados e os braços doloridos, Murilo havia relembrado como era ruim lavar pratos durante horas.

Quando estava saindo do trabalho, percebeu que um dos manobristas do restaurante lia o jornal e perguntou se poderia pegar emprestada a seção dos classificados. Bem, uma hora teria que começar a sua procura. Mais tarde ele daria olhada na internet.

Ele pegou a caneta que sempre levava no bolso da camisa junto à sua pequena agenda. Desde pequeno, Murilo sempre fora esquecido e precisava de uma agenda para lembrar-se dos compromissos. Agora, estabelecido o hábito e a despeito da indignação de tantos amigos, ele não se acostumava a usar o celular para a função.

Absorto em sua busca, Murilo não se deu conta de que o sinal da rua havia ficado verde, e não vermelho. A última coisa que ouviu foi a buzina de um carro bem próximo.

 **Cecília**

— **ϰ —**

Cecília olhou para o relógio pela terceira vez. A sessão das oito já estava perdida, mas, se ela saísse naquele momento, ainda poderiam pegar a próxima. Se bem conhecia Catarina, sua irmã já devia estar pronta, sentada no sofá, batendo o pé impacientemente no chão e olhando para o relógio de instante em instante.

Mas o destino não parecia querer cooperar com ela. Quando Cecília menos esperava, um paramédico adentrou pelo corredor, empurrando uma maca com um rapaz imobilizado por um colar cervical. Num ato automático, ela correu em direção a eles.

— Atropelamento. — O paramédico passou o detalhamento do caso, continuando a empurrar com a maca, enquanto Cecília deu início aos procedimentos de praxe. — Além dos cortes mais visíveis, não há indícios de fratura, mas ele continua desacordado. Ainda chegaram mais outros dois. Queimadura grave e fratura exposta. A doutora é quem vai assumir os casos?

Antes que Cecília pudesse responder, o rapaz pareceu acordar.

— Onde eu estou? — Ele percorreu com olhar de uma forma estranha pelo corredor por onde passavam. Até que ele parou em Cecília. Ele fez um esforço e colocou sua mão sobre a dela. — Eu fui atropelado, não fui? — Ele perguntou, com a expressão ainda estranha.

— Sim, você foi atropelado e precisa passar por alguns exames de rotina e uma tomografia. É só ficar calmo que tudo vai ficar bem. — Ela usou o tom suave e doce que sempre usava com seus pacientes.

— É você quem vai cuidar de mim, não é? Não esse monstrengo? — O rapaz olhou de soslaio para o homem que o empurrava até que entraram numa sala onde havia outros pacientes de trauma.

Cecília e o enfermeiro sorriram, se o rapaz conseguia soltar galanteios já era um bom sinal.

— Sim. — Ela se viu obrigada a dizer. O seu substituto para o plantão ainda não havia chegado e os outros colegas estavam ocupados.

— Promete? — Ele perguntou com uma cara meio boba, Cecília imaginou que a pancada na cabeça fora grande.

— Sim. Eu prometo. — Ela disse, com o coração na mão por saber que ia dar um bolo na irmã. Quando finalmente lembrou-se de perguntar o nome do rapaz e fazer todas as demais perguntas de praxe, ele já havia perdido sentidos mais uma vez. "Droga", ela pensou.

...

— Então, Mateus, como foi que conseguiu essa perna quebrada? — Ela perguntou enquanto molhava a tira de gesso e a colocava por cima das gazes em volta da perna do garoto.

A criança já tinha chorado tudo o que conseguia e agora, já mais calma, apenas fungava dengosamente. Cecília, com seu bom humor, havia conseguido dobrar a birra do garoto.

— Por que todo mundo pergunta isso?! — Ele exclamou, deixando a mostra que o dente de leite da frente havia caído. — Eu tava brincando de empinar pipa e a do Zé ficô presa na árvore. Daí o Zé amarelou e não quis pegar porque tava na casa daquele vizinho brabo. Aí eu fui pegar a pipa. E, quanto tava lá em cima, caí. — Ele falou com a simplicidade que só as crianças têm.

— E o que aconteceu depois? — Ela parou e olhou para o menino.

— Eu caí, ué! — Ele concluiu. Cecília riu e continuou seu trabalho. Quando a família de Mateus já havia ido embora, ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

— Cecília, hoje não é seu dia de plantão. O que ainda está fazendo aqui? — Era Ricardo, que, pelos trajes, havia acabado de sair do bloco cirúrgico.

— Eu já estou indo. Eu estava esperando o plantonista chegar. Só vou dar uma última olhada naquele rapaz atropelado e depois vou embora.

— Você não ia sair com Catarina hoje? — Ele perguntou.

— Ai meu Deus! Esqueci— me completamente de Catarina! — Ela deu uma tapa na testa. — Já é meia noite, Ricardo! Ela deve estar uma fera comigo.

— Não se preocupe, ela deve imaginar que você teve um contratempo.

— Espero. — Cecília falou mais para ela mesma do que para o amigo.

Quando ela se dirigia à sala de convivência dos médicos, Cecília viu de relance o leito do rapaz atropelado e resolveu checar se estava tudo bem. Já havia perdido a sessão de cinema mesmo, não havia mais o que se fazer. Silenciosamente, ela verificou mais uma vez o prontuário do rapaz. Ele não havia sofrido nenhum tipo de dano grave apesar da pancada forte na cabeça, mas precisava ficar em observação durante aquela noite. Por azar, nenhum documento ou celular haviam sido encontrados com ele.

Sem pensar direito no que fazia, Cecília sentou-se num banquinho improvisado ao lado do rapaz e examinou sua face. De imediato, notou que ele era mais bonito do que ela lembrava. Aquele rapaz sem nome tinha feições fortes, e, ao mesmo tempo, amáveis. Ela não sabia como poderia achar aquilo uma vez que, apesar de suas impressões, não conhecia de fato o rapaz. Talvez fossem os cabelos num tom ruivo escuro e as sardas nas bochechas e nariz. Ela não conseguia lembrar a cor dos olhos dele.

Ao se dar conta de suas divagações, ela corou. Ele era um paciente! Como poderia pensar isso? Ela já se inclinava para levantar-se quando notou um pequeno caderninho na cabeceira do leito do rapaz. Ela ainda perguntou a uma enfermeira do setor se alguém havia encontrado alguma informação sobre o rapaz no caderno, mas a enfermeira disse que era apenas um caderno de receitas.

Cecília ficou surpresa. Aquele certamente era um caso peculiar. Um rapaz ruivo, sem quaisquer documentos, mas com um caderno de receitas? Tomada por um impulso de curiosidade, Cecília abriu o caderno. Ela sabia que aquilo era um tanto antiético de sua parte, mas, talvez, olhando com mais atenção, ela pudesse achar alguma informação que ajudasse a descobrir a identidade do rapaz.

"Primeiro passo para se tornar um Gran Chef: fritar um ovo perfeitamente, gema intacta!". Cecília sorriu ao ler a primeira frase escrita na contracapa. Quando ela deu por si, estava absorta na leitura.

Ao contrário do que a enfermeira havia dito, o caderno não era só de receitas. Havia algumas outras anotações perdidas. Aquele rapaz era definitivamente cozinheiro ou pretendia ser. Ele deixava bilhetes para si mesmo, dicas de como deixar certos pratos melhores. Provavelmente ele trabalhava em algum restaurante italiano por que a maioria dos pratos tinham nomes escritos nessa língua. Em uma página aleatória, o nome Benedetto e Murilo estavam anotados diversas vezes, em letras de tamanhos e formas diferentes, como se a pessoa que fizera aquilo estivesse entediada. Se sua intuição estivesse certa, esse rapaz se chamava Murilo e deveria trabalhar nesse restaurante. Ela já havia ido àquele lugar e se lembrava de ter apreciado a comida.

Sua investigação continuou até ela encontrar um número de celular anotado ao lado do nome de uma pessoa, Guilherme, e uma data, provavelmente aniversário dele. Devia ser alguém bastante importante, pois o nome estava circulado duas vezes com uma caneta vermelha.

Cecília se perguntou por que havia se importado tanto em achar alguém que pudesse buscar o rapaz. Ele não era diferente de muitos outros pacientes totalmente anônimos que davam entrada naquele hospital. Sem achar uma boa resposta, ela preferiu esquecer aquilo. No dia seguinte, o rapaz sairia do hospital e eles provavelmente não se cruzariam nunca mais. O suposto Murilo nem lembraria quem era a médica que o atendera e ela provavelmente nunca descobriria de onde achava que o conhecia.

 **Guilherme/Catarina**

— **ϔƺ —**

Guilherme estacionou o carro na primeira vaga que encontrou e saiu às pressas. A médica havia dito que nada grave acontecera, mas mesmo assim ele precisava ver Murilo com os próprios olhos até ficar sossegado.

Logo ali perto, Catarina e Carla também se dirigiam ao hospital às pressas. Nenhuma das duas havia conseguido entrar em contato com Cecília ou Ricardo. Carla ainda tentara convencê-la de que provavelmente eles deveriam estar muito ocupados no hospital para atender ao celular ou até mesmo no meio de alguma cirurgia, mas, da mesma forma que Guilherme, Catarina só se acalmaria quando encontrasse a irmã.

Sem perceberem a presença um do outro, Catarina e Guilherme entraram lado a lado pela porta da frente. A sala de espera do hospital público estava cheia.

Quando Guilherme virou-se de modo que poderia ver o rosto de Catarina, esta se voltou para uma enfermeira e indagou onde era a recepção. Ele também procurava o local e parou para escutar o que a funcionária dizia. Ao mesmo tempo, os dois dirigiram-se apressadamente para a recepção, esperando serem atendidos primeiro.

— Por favor, senhora...

— Com licença, eu... — Suas vozes soaram juntas e a mulher da recepção pouco entendeu o que falavam.

— Eu cheguei primeiro. — Disseram, sem nem se olharem. Nenhum segundo poderia ser perdido.

— Não! Eu cheguei! — Repetiram.

— O senhor é muito mal educado, sabia?! — Catarina retorquiu com raiva. Indignada com aquele homem tão grosso, ela virou o rosto para o outro lado e prendeu os lábios, tentando respirar fundo. Guilherme quase bufou de raiva.

— Ah, claro. Desculpe-me... — Guilherme falou num tom um tanto irônico. Catarina sorriu para si mesma, pensando ter vencido a discussão. — Mas, como você mesma disse, eu não sou nenhum cavalheiro. — Guilherme voltou a ignorá-la. — Com licença, eu queria perguntar sobre...

— Quê...! — Ela exclamou indignada e interrompeu-o. — Por favor, senhora, meu caso é de urgência, você podia me dizer...

— Ora essa! — A secretária irritou-se. — O casal se resolva! Tem muita gente na fila esperando, viu! Atenderei o caso mais grave, desembuchem! — Ela falou, com um sotaque carregado. — A moça primeiro.

— Minha irmã é médica daqui, ela sumiu e eu preciso saber se ela chegou a sair do hospital.

— Meu primo foi atropelado e a senhorita acha que o que tem para falar é mais importante?! — Guilherme exclamou, indignado. Catarina respirou fundo numa atitude de autocontrole, sabia que dessa vez ela talvez tivesse se excedido, mas seu orgulho era grande demais para admitir que ela estava errada.

— O senhor também é tão grosso que... — Catarina colocou as mãos nos quadris.

— Que o quê? — Guilherme cruzou os braços e a fitou intensamente.

Pela primeira vez desde que aquela discussão começara, eles se olharam realmente nos olhos. Imediatamente, a lembrança do carnaval veio à mente dos dois. Ambos se calaram e fitaram-se por alguns instantes, duvidosos, sem saber o que falar. Catarina reconheceu imediatamente aqueles olhos azuis, assim como Guilherme a mulher de cabelos cor de chocolate.

— Vocês dois! Saiam daqui ou eu mando chamar o segurança! Agora! — A mulher falou num tom elevado. Inconformados, os dois desbloquearam o caminho para a fila que havia se formado atrás deles e aproximaram-se de Carla, que observava os dois de longe e tinha um riso no rosto.

— Está vendo o que você fez? — Catarina quebrou o silêncio. — Agora estamos no final da fila e nenhum dos dois foi atendido.

— Eu fiz?! — Ele disse, indignado. — Você é louca ou se faz? A culpa é completamente sua. Eu cheguei primeiro. A preferência era minha. Agora, por sua culpa, eu ainda não tenho notícias do meu primo!

— Cate, eu tenho que concordar. Foi o rapaz quem chegou antes. Pouco, mas foi!

Guilherme sorriu com o canto da boca, agradecido. Catarina só não fuzilou mais a amiga com o olhar porque ela havia a acompanhado na empreitada em busca de Cecília àquela hora da noite.

— Até a sua amiga concorda comigo. — Ele ironizou.

Catarina fechou os olhos e expeliu o ar de dentro dos pulmões lentamente, tentando ignorar a expressão risonha da sua amiga.

— Isso não muda o fato de que nenhum de nós dois foi atendido. Se você tivesse me deixado passar, teria evitado tudo isso. — Ela cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz.

— Eu realmente não sei como você aguenta sua amiga. Aliás, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Com licença. — Guilherme afastou-se das duas, pisando duro.

— O que foi isso, Cate?! Nunca te vi tratando alguém tão mal. E olha que você não é a pessoa mais simpática da face da Terra. — Carla perguntou, enquanto olhava de esguelha o rapaz, que perguntava algo a um enfermeiro. De repente, uma mulher baixinha de cabelos escuros chegou perto dele.

— Eu não sei, Carla. Mas eu nunca fiquei tão possessa com alguém em minha vida. — Ela completou, observando também a chegada da morena. Conhecia-a de algum lugar. — Espero não topar mais uma vez com esse troglodita.

— Como assim? — Carla inclinou a cabeça. — Vocês já se encontraram?

— Si... Não! Claro que não. Você acha que eu ia conhecer gente... gente que nem ele? — Ela colocou o máximo de desdém que conseguia em uma frase. Catarina procurou o primeiro defeito que viu no rapaz. — Olhe só as suas roupas! Ele parece um... um...!

— Uma pessoa simples. Sim. Qual o problema?

Catarina admitiu a si mesma que aquele tinha sido um motivo idiota e esnobe.

— Ele é simples, mas até que sabe se vestir. — Carla olhou Guilherme dos pés à cabeça. Nenhuma das suas roupas era de marca, nem tinham aparência nova, mas elas combinavam de alguma forma. — E observando melhor agora... Ele é bem atraente. — Carla não entendeu o olhar que Catarina lhe lançou. — O quê? Vai me dizer que esse tal aí não é extremamente charmoso? — A outra falou provocativa.

— Até que ele é... — Catarina ia deixar escapar que ele tinha os olhos mais bonitos que ela já havia visto, mas caiu em si. — Um mal educado. Aliás, Carla, nós não viemos aqui para discutir a vida desse homem.

— Com licença, senhor, mas você podia chamar a Dra. Cecília Monteiro? — Catarina interrompeu o mesmo enfermeiro com quem Guilherme falava há pouco.

— Você também quer falar com a Dra. Cecília? Eu vou chamar! Calma! Isso aqui está um caos! — O homem saiu resmungando, deixando as duas sem reação.

— Pelo menos sabemos que Cecília está aqui. — Carla observou.

 **Ilustração:**

 **s/noedklfhetb5053/bad_day_by_ ?dl=0**

 **Guilherme**

— **ϔ—**

Guilherme estava extremamente contrariado. Quem era aquela mulher para chegar e dizer que ele não tinha educação? Afinal, ela é quem tinha furado a fila. Ela quem tinha sido grossa o tempo todo. Ele também fora, mas ela pedira! "Deve ser uma dessas riquinhas esnobes, que se acham o centro das atenções", pensou ao olhar para o modo elegante como ela se vestia.

— Guilherme? — Ele ouviu a voz de Mariana. — O que houve? Eu mal entendi o seu áudio no whatsapp. Deixei Alice com a Camila. Murilo está bem? Explique direito essa história! — Mariana estava visivelmente aflita.

— Calma, a médica disse pelo celular que estava tudo bem. Mas até agora não consegui ter notícias dele, graças àquela mulher afetada. — Ele resmungou e se escorou na parede.

Ele observou a estranha antipática enquanto ela conversava com a amiga, provavelmente falando mal dele. Em pensar que no carnaval ele pensara em puxar uma conversa com ela! Ainda bem que haviam se desencontrado ou ela certamente teria estragado sua festa.

Nesse momento, um enfermeiro passou por eles e Guilherme o abordou, pedindo informações sobre a Dra. Cecília, que o havia ligado.

— Que mulher afetada? — Mariana perguntou, quando o enfermeiro se afastou, estranhando o tom irritado do irmão. Guilherme nunca falava nesse tom das pessoas. Mesmo quando sua língua perspicaz estava em ação, ele sempre usava um tom de deboche ou sarcasmo.

— É a mulher mais petulante e esnobe que eu já conheci. Com certeza deve achar que tudo gira em torno de seu umbigo. Nunca deve ter escutado um não na vida. — Mariana olhou estupefata para o irmão.

— Cate! — Mariana exclamou.

— O que houve? Você a conhece? — Guilherme se desencostou e soltou os braços.

— Claro! Mas deve ser algum engano. Não podemos estar falando da mesma pessoa. Vem. — Mariana puxou o irmão relutante pela mão e aproximou-se das outras duas.

— Catarina! — Mariana falou quando já estavam próximas. Catarina, visivelmente surpresa, cumprimentou Mariana.

Guilherme mal podia acreditar que sua irmã conhecia aquela tal de Catarina. Sinceramente, como Mariana não achava que aquela mulher era como ele descrevera?

— Mariana, que coincidência, o que faz aqui? — Catarina esboçou um sorriso tímido.

"Ela sabe sorrir!" Guilherme pensou, ainda achando tudo aquilo um completo absurdo. Já se preparava para sair de perto delas e evitar o desprazer de ter outra conversa com aquela mulher, quando Mariana segurou— o pelo pulso e manteve-o ao lado dela.

— Catarina, este é meu irmão, Guilherme, mas alguns o chamam pelo nosso sobrenome, Darcy.

— Nós já tivemos o prazer...

Guilherme tossiu no momento em que Catarina falava a palavra prazer. Ele sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas não conseguia evitar. Era mais forte do que ele.

— ... de nos conhecer, não é, Sr. Darcy? — Catarina completou com um tom nobre, como se fosse superior a ele.

— Espero que não tenha havido algum desentendimento entre vocês. — Mariana lançou um olhar reprovador para ele. Guilherme sorriu com o canto da boca. — Sabe, não ligue para Guilherme, às vezes ele é meio... — Mariana continuou a falar como se o irmão não estivesse presente.

— Não se incomode, Mariana. Eu já conheci o seu irmão o suficiente para saber como ele é. — Catarina ressaltou.

— Idem. Como é mesmo seu nome? — Ele perguntou displicente, deixando a entender que ele pouco ligava para quem ela era. — Car... Cassandra?

— Catarina. Os amigos me chamam de Cate, Sr. Darcy, mas, especialmente para o senhor, é Srta. Monteiro.

Mariana já estava pronta para cutucar Guilherme antes que ele retorquisse, pois, além de ser uma pessoa relativamente próxima dela, Catarina era a dona do colégio onde ela ensinava, quando uma mulher de branco apareceu ao lado deles.

— Desculpe-me, Cate. — A mulher de branco apressou-se em se explicar para Catarina. —Meu celular descarregou e eu esqueci completamente de avisar que não poderia ir. É que, justamente quando eu estava saindo, surgiram diversos pacientes para serem atendidos. Eu não podia deixar meus colegas na mão.

— É sempre isso, Cecília. Era seu dia sem plantão, você tinha combinado de ir ao cinema comigo e...

— Desculpem-me por interromper o momento, — Ele se intrometeu na conversa. — Mas você é a Dra. Cecília que me ligou mais cedo sobre meu primo Murilo?

— Sim, sou eu. — Cecília estendeu-lhe a mão. — É um prazer conhece-lo, Sr. Guilherme. Seu primo já foi atendido e passa bem. Ele não sofreu nada mais que algumas lesões superficiais que já foram tratadas.

— Ah, que alívio... — Mariana levou a mão ao peito e abraçou o irmão. — Quando ele terá alta?

— Bem, como ele ficou inconsciente por algum tempo, fizemos uma bateria de exames. Ele só precisa ficar uma noite em observação aqui e, se tudo correr como o esperado...

Dra. Cecília então passou a explicar o quadro clínico de Murilo.

— Então, Srta. Monteiro, — Guilherme aproximou-se alguns centímetros de onde Catarina estava quando a médica passou a conversar algo mais burocrático com Mariana. — Acha que ir ao cinema é mais importante do que salvar vidas?

— Sr. Darcy, o que eu acho, ou deixo de achar, não é da sua conta. Mas, se quer mesmo saber, eu não acho que seja mais importante. Mas o que eu sei é que minha irmã tem abdicado de todo o tempo livre que ela possui em prol do trabalho. É honorável, sim, mas até um médico e, especialmente um médico, precisa descansar para fazer bem seu trabalho.

— Corpo são, mente sã. Você me pegou. Mas, como o paciente em questão é o meu primo, eu realmente fico feliz pelo cinema de vocês não ter dado certo.

Catarina estreitou o olhar para ele. Guilherme podia apostar que ela se perguntava como ele poderia ser tão irritante e quase sorriu para ela, mas preferiu não exagerar.

 **Catarina**

— **ƺ —**

Mais tarde, Catarina dirigiu durante todo o caminho de volta em completo silêncio. Ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquele homem, ou melhor, aquele ogro em forma de gente. Um ogro com belos olhos, ela pensou. Mas ainda sim um ogro!

Decidida a afastá-lo de seus pensamentos, Catarina ligou o rádio, mas logo se arrependeu quando a música que tocava a fez lembrar-se dele.

"Mil acasos me levam a você

O sábado, o signo, o carnaval

Mil acasos me tomam pela mão

A feira, o feriado nacional"

Bufando de raiva pela coincidência, ela desligou o rádio.

 **...**

 **Nota da Autora:**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! O resto da história você encontra no meu perfil do wattpad:**

 **www (ponto) wattpad (ponto)com(barra) 156022399-%C3%A0s-avessas-cap%C3%ADtulo-1-antipatia-%C3%A0-segunda-vista**

 **É só procurar por Às avessas pela autora JuliaTabosa4.**

 **Quem ainda não notou, a história tem diversos pontos de vista (notem que cada personagem tem um símbolo):**

 **Guilherme (William): — ϔ— | Catarina (Elizabeth): — ƺ — | Cecília (Jane): — ϰ — | Murilo (Charles): — β —**

 **...**

¹ AUSTEN, Jane. Orgulho e Preconceito. São Paulo: Abril Cultural, 1982.

² Segundo ano = antiga Primeira série!


End file.
